


Dirty Dancing

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Blake’s temper tantrums lead to an enjoyable Saturday night for all.





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo....smut alert.

 

It was a fuckin long weekend between Blake taking his GED tests on the Friday to when he got the results on the following Monday. Ian had to hold Mickey back from choking Blake for his short tempered attitude. 

“He’s stressed to fuck, Mickey. Just ignore it.” Ian soothed. 

Mickey glared at Ian. “He needs to find a way to deal with it before I put him through the fuckin window.”

“Like you deal with it? You want me to have a chat with Yev about de-stressing his guy huh?” Ian challenged and Mickey scowled angrily. 

“Fuck off. I don’t wanna think about my kid fuckin my...other kid. Jesus fuck this just gets more weird!”

Ian tipped his head back and cackled. “I know. Look, it’s gonna be over soon. He’s gonna get his results and life will go back to normal.”

“Not a moment too fuckin soon.”

“How about we go for some drinks tonight? Get a little buzzed. Grind on the dance floor. Fool around in the bathroom.” Ian teased his man with nipping kisses to his neck. 

“You know, one of things I like best about being an out and proud fag is that we don’t need to fuck in disgusting club bathrooms anymore.” Mickey replied with raised eyebrows. “Not when we got a nice, sanitary house to fuck in.”

Ian’s green eyes sparkled with laughter. “And two teenage boys hanging around.”

“How long until they move out again?” Mickey mumbled when Ian dipped his head to kiss him properly. 

 

By Saturday night Yev was equally pissed off with Blake. 

“Would you give it a rest?” He yelled when Blake threw the controller on the floor after losing another life in the video game Yev was trying to occupy him with. Blake glowered at Yev but reached to pick up the controller. The movement lifted his shirt up at the back and Yev slipped his hand under the fabric to stroke at the base of Blake’s spine. 

“I know you’re worked up about your tests. But maybe we can find better ways to use your energy than breaking my shit.” He murmured softly. 

Blake arched his back when Yev dragged his blunt nails over the nerve endings in his spine. 

“What did you have in mind?”

“My folks won’t be home for hours. We could take advantage of the free house...”

Blake turned to Yev and grinned. “I like the sound of that.”

Yev moved swiftly to tuck a hand under Blake’s elbow and tug him closer. Blake fell heavily on top of Yev and crashed their lips together. They separated only far enough for Yev to pull Blake’s shirt over his head, leaving his dark hair tousled and sticking up. 

“I want you.” Blake exhaled and grabbed for the button on Yev’s jeans. 

“Slow down. We’ve got time.”

“Want you _now_.”

Yev giggled and covered Blake’s jawline with butterfly kisses. “Come to bed.”

 

The club was packed with bodies at midnight on a Saturday night. Mickey usually hated places like this. They were filled with he type of guys he wouldn’t touch with a ten foot pole even if there was no such thing as Ian Gallagher. Then there was the fact that they brought back shitty memories of years gone by when Ian was either undiagnosed or off his meds. But life was good these days and Mickey was a little more open to making happy memories. Ian was at the bar and Mickey was keeping an eye on proceedings. Ian stood out a mile in these places. His height. His physique. His red hair glowing under the lights. Ian Gallagher was sex on legs for most gay men. His relaxed body language and easy smile meant he had all eyes on him. 

“Hey. You’re new around here.” A syrupy voice spoke. 

Mickey glanced around and saw a guy beside him. He was about 25, the same height as Mickey but had bleached blond hair combed back in a 50’s style. The guy was every inch the twink stereotype. 

“So?” Mickey challenged and the guy virtually drooled at the snappy tone. 

Mickey could tell straight away what this particular twink was looking for. 

“Keep movin James Dean. I ain’t interested.”

“Really? You don’t know what I’m offering...”

Mickey glanced back to the bar and saw Ian had been served and had moved closer to Mickey. He was watching the scene unfold with a cocky smirk on his face, leaning back against the railing and sipping on his beer like he was watching fuckin Jeopardy. 

“Think I can fuckin guess, Twinkie. And I’m not interested in what you’re offering.”

“No? You don’t wanna pound my ass and pull my hair. You don’t wanna make me your bitch for tonight?” 

Mickey saw red. His ability to go from mildly irritated to nuclear pissed in the blink of an eye was legendary. He shot out his arm and grabbed the younger man by the throat and shoved him against the rail around the dance floor. 

“This turn you on? You like being pushed around by a rough n tough top huh?” He growled as he applied pressure. “You see that guy over there?” Mickey tilted his head toward Ian. 

“That’s my guy. And the only dick I wanna see tonight is his. When it’s pounding _my_ ass. So like I said, move on cuz I ain’t interested.”

Ian sauntered over and wrapped his fingers around Mickey’s wrist, peeling him away from the terrified guy with a chuckle. 

“Come on love. Let’s get to the grinding.”

He led Mickey onto the dance floor and passed over his drink. Mickey took a swig and pulled Ian in closer. The redhead smiled down at his feisty love. 

“Didn’t think you were into watersports.” Ian smirked. 

“What?” Mickey looked up in horror. 

“Well you really seemed to enjoy making him piss his pants.”

Mickey shoved at Ian’s arm. “Shoulda walked away when I told him.”

“Hmm.”

“And I never said I wasn’t into watersports. You’ve never asked.”

Ian’s eyes widened. “Okay. Gonna file that away for now.”

Mickey grinned and allowed Ian to spin him around so his back was pressed up to Ian’s front. The height difference was perfect for Ian to grip Mickey’s hips and grind his ass back on his rapidly hardening dick. Mickey swayed to the beat but his entire focus was on Ian’s dick. He reached a hand behind him and between their bodies, squeezing Ian’s package tightly and hearing the exhale of pleasure. 

“That’s yours Mick. All for you. Just tell me when you want it.” Ian crooned in his ear. 

“Need it Ian.” Mickey whined. He’d lost his embarrassment over that sort of shit years ago. He would absolutely tell Ian what he wanted and when he wanted it. 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and dragged him through the crowded dance floor to the darkened corners at the back of the room. Couples were already occupying most of the hidden spaces. Ian pushed his willing partner against the wall and kissed him deeply, wedging his knee between Mickey’s thick thighs so he had something to grind on. The spot was a little too exposed for them to do much more but Ian needed to touch his man in places he didn’t want anyone to see. Ian was jealous by nature. The twink from earlier wasn’t the type of thing to bother him. He knew Mickey wouldn’t be interested and had enjoyed sitting back and watching him flip his shit. But the thought of Mickey’s perfect dick being out on show for the pervs at the back of the club to jerk off over? Not a fuckin chance. 

“Restrooms. Now.” Ian growled insistently and pushed Mickey in the direction of the less than sanitary area to their left. 

Nothing got Mickey’s dick harder than Ian being assertive. His man was laid back and easy going in every aspect of his life but when he took control and got demanding in their sex life it was like a shot of lightning to his dick. He scrambled after Ian and followed the redhead into a cubicle. 

“Gallagher...tell me you brought lube.”

Ian looked up from the hickey he was sucking onto Mickey’s neck. With a flourish he pulled a single use sachet from his back pocket. 

“Well aren’t you just the little Boy Scout.” 

Ian didn’t reply but dropped to crouch in front of Mickey. He unzipped the jeans hiding his prize and grinned when Mickey’s dick sprang out in front of his face. 

“There he is.” Ian nuzzled it with his face and Mickey’s head made an audible thump as it fell back and hit the door. 

“Suck it. Please.” Mickey grabbed a handful of Ian’s beautiful ginger hair. Ian happily obliged and closed his lips around the leaking head. 

“Fuck.” Mickey hissed through his teeth. 

Ian really got to work. His hands held onto Mickey’s hips tightly for balance so he could move his mouth up and down the shaft with the perfect pace and suction. The solid length nudged the back of his throat so Ian swallowed around it and took all of Mickey into his mouth. The fingers in Ian’s hair tightened until it was _almost_ painful. 

“So good. So fuckin good.” Mickey chanted. 

Ian pulled off with a pop. “Want you to come in my mouth.”

Mickey nearly came there and then. His head bobbed wildly as he nodded his agreement. “Do it.”

Ian gave Mickey’s cock a couple of firm tugs before diving back in and deep throating him. He used his tongue to swirl around Mickey’s shaft and Ian knew his man was close when his thighs started to tremble. 

“Ian...fuck Ian...I’m gonna... _Iaaaaaaaan_.”

Mickey chanting his name was enough to put Ian right on edge. With all of the made-up-on-the-spot nicknames that he had for his boyfriend, Ian rarely got to hear his given name on Mickey’s lips. It was usually when he was being taken apart in the bedroom. Or restroom cubicle. When Mickey exploded and filled his mouth with copious amounts of come, Ian gratefully accepted it all and swallowed it down greedily. He licked Mickey clean until he twitched sensitively. 

“Come here.” Mickey pulled Ian up so he could kiss him deeply, not even flinching when he could taste his own salty release on Ian’s tongue. “Now I need you to come inside me.”

Ian wasn’t about to argue. He pushed his jeans down to his knees and ripped open the sachet of lube. He spun Mickey around so he faced the door. Mickey automatically arched his back so his ass stuck out. Ian took a moment to admire the pale, fleshy globes presented to him. It was a moment too long for his lover. 

“Not gettin any younger here, Sweet Cheeks.” He snarled at Ian. 

It spurred action and a second later Ian was pushing a slicked finger into Mickey’s tight hole.

“Yeah. That’s it. That’s fuckin it. More.”

Ian obliged and added another finger, scissoring them to open Mickey up for him. 

“Gimme your cock. Now Gallagher.”

Ian laughed musically at his demanding partner. Mickey was the dictionary definition of power bottom. Ian didn’t delay any further and took half a second to lube his cock before sliding into Mickey. 

“Hard and fast. You know how I like it.”

Ian pulled out and immediately thrust all the way back in, forcing a gasp of air out of Mickey. “Think I could just fuck you without the stage direction for once huh Mick?”

Mickey pushed his hips back. “Be my fuckin guest.”

Ian grabbed Mickey by the waist and pushed up on his toes. He used the leverage to pound hard into Mickey’s trembling body. 

“Not gonna last.” He warned the older man through gritted teeth. 

“Fill me up stud.” Mickey grunted with a tease to his voice. 

Ian pressed his front against Mickey’s back so he could piston his hips with violent ferocity. His hand reached around to touch Mickey’s cock and Ian huffed out a laugh when he found it back to full mast. He jerked it in time with his rapid thrusts. 

“Gonna come Ian. So close.”

A second later it was all over. Ian stilled his hips and pumped his love full of his release and the exact second that Mickey came again. The volume was in no way reduced for it being his second effort in less than twenty minutes. It hit the back of the door with an audible splat. They both gasped for breath, with Ian burying his face in Mickey’s neck and panting like a dog. 

“God I love you.” Ian mumbled. 

Mickey barked a laugh and pushed Ian off him so he could right his clothes. “Bet you say that to all the guys you pound in the restroom...”

“I do.” Ian agreed and zipped up his jeans. “You’re the only guy I pound in restrooms.”

Mickey’s skin was tinted pink with a blush. He pulled Ian in for another quick kiss. 

“Can we go home now?” 

Ian nodded. “Of course.”

“I kinda enjoyed this. For old time’s sake. But I like it better in our bed.” Mickey confessed. 

“Me too.” Ian agreed and opened the door so Mickey could get out. 

They came face to face with the twink from earlier, who had clearly been listening in from the next cubicle if his furious blush was anything to go by. 

“Enjoy jerking off to the sound of a real man gettin his ass fucked?” Mickey raised his brows in true Milkovich fashion. 

Ian just laughed loudly and pulled Mickey away by the hand. 

“Goodnight Twinkie.” Ian waved over his shoulder. 

 

When the couple arrived home at around 2am they found the boys curled up on the sofa watching tv. The room was in darkness and only the light from the screen lit up their faces. 

“Good time?” Yev smiled softly, gently running his fingers through Blake’s hair. 

Mickey nodded and kicked off his shoes. “Yeah. Gonna take a shower. I got club cooties all over me.”

Ian spotted what the boys were watching. “Oh hey! Dirty Dancing! I love this film.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Course you do.”

“Stay and watch with us.” Blake offered when Ian was about to say goodnight. 

“It’s okay. I don’t wanna get in your way.” Ian smiled. 

“You’re not.” Yev assured him. “Get comfortable Pops.”

“Alright. Thanks. Hurry back Mick. They’re about to do the dance at the Sheldrake...” Ian called after his boyfriend. 

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT ANY OF THAT MEANS!” Mickey yelled back. 

 

Mickey finished his shower and dried off, putting the empty shampoo bottle into the trash. Just visible on top of the usual bathroom trash was a torn condom wrapper. Mickey felt his stomach flutter with emotion. His little boy wasn’t a little boy anymore. It was a difficult thing to get used to. Then the added complication of having the same parental feeling about Blake was kinda crazy to Mickey. He thought Yev was his lot in life. Having another kid to take care of wasn’t part of the plan. But even with the teenage angst, raging hormones and obvious underage sex happening under his roof, Mickey had to admit that Blake was a blessing. He shoved the shampoo bottle into the basket and shoved his mixed emotions back in their box. His boys were growing up and being responsible. That’s all he could ask. 

“MICK! YOU’RE MISSING THE BEST PARTS! BABY JUST HAD TO TELL HER DAD ABOUT JOHNNY!”

Mickey quickly dressed in his sweats, chuckling to himself as he went to join his crazy, amazing family. 

 

 

 


End file.
